1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, device, and system for controlling driving using sensing information.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to convergence of information communication technologies and car industries, cars have rapidly become smart. Accordingly, a car has evolved from a simple mechanism to a smart car, and in particular, driving control technology using at least one sensor of a car is highlighted as a core technology of smart cars. Various sensors are mounted in a smart car, and the smart car obtains, using the sensors, various types of sensing information to provide convenience and safety to a user, and controls driving or assists with driving control using the sensing information.
However, not all information in a sensing-target zone can be obtained by the sensors mounted in the smart car. For example, in the case where a certain zone is obstructed by a building or another car, the sensors mounted in the smart car may not be able to detect or identify objects in the obstructed zone. Thus, there may be an increased risk of accident due to a zone that is not detectable by the sensors.
Accordingly, there is demand for a method of decreasing uncertainty and risk even in a zone from which a sensor cannot obtain information.